Walk Through The Fire
by Hell's Warrior
Summary: Azula has a dream that involves Mai. Now she must decide whether or not to confess her feeling for the assassin. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Walk Through The Fire: A Maizula story.

**A/N: This story will be violent at times, but I shall touch more on that in the warnings.**

**Warning: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexuality, Nudity and language.**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK…**

**Chapter 1: Let It Burn**

It was a dull day in the Fire Nation Palace, Azula was sitting on her bed reading a scroll.

She thought back to the day when she took Ba Sing Se from the Earth Kingdom and brought her brother Zuko home. "Sometimes.." she thought. "One does get tired of fighting in the war. Bringing Zuzu home and Uncle in jail, what a day that was." Azula's amber eyes closed in reminiscence.

Suddenly, there was banging at her door. Azula jumped up into a fighting stance. The door swung open violently, revealing a very pissed off Mai. "I should have known you'd show up.." Azula sneered.

Mai pulled a knife out from her sleeve.

She stalked up to Azula with a furious look on her face. "Azula, you're a killer…and I should have done this years ago." Mai snarled. Azula stared back at her with an equally angry expression. Mai raised the knife, ready to kill Azula.

Azula glared back at her. "You know what? Do it. Just fucking do it!" she screamed.

Mai lowered the knife, confused at what Azula just yelled. She wasn't sure if she heard properly. "What?!" she asked, shocked.

Azula enunciated every word she said next. "END. MY. TORMENT. Seeing you everyday, everywhere I go. Take me out of a world that has you in it! Just kill me!" Azula yelled. She ripped off her shirt, exposing her bare chest.

Mai raised the knife towards Azula's chest. Azula glared back at her. The knife pierced Azula's skin, causing it to bleed. Suddenly, without warning, Azula grabbed Mai by the shoulders and crashed her lips against hers in a bruising, rough kiss. Mai's eyes widened in shock and she dropped her knife. She broke away from Azula, covering her mouth. No one said anything for a moment. No one moved.

Azula then crashed her lips onto Mai's again, this time the kiss was a little gentler. She kissed Mai's neck & throat, making the knife mistress moan.

Mai wrapped her arms involuntarily around Azula. She moaned & whispered Azula's name. "Azula….. I-I want you…" she moaned.

Azula kissed Mai deeply & sexily. "Mai…I love you…God, I love you so much." she moaned passionately.

Then suddenly, Azula woke up. She was mortified by the dream she just had. "Oh god.. Please God no.." she said out loud.

'Am I falling in love with Mai?' she thought. 'I need to find Zuko, Maybe he can help me with my problem.' With that, she got dressed and walked down the hall to Zuko's room.

Azula hesitated before knocking. She knocked 3 times. Zuko's voice came from the other side of the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

Azula paused. "It's me, Zuzu. Can I come in for a moment?" she asked.

Zuko opened the door and stepped back to let Azula in. "What's up, sis?" he asked.

He saw the expression on his little sister's face. "What's wrong, Azula? Something on your mind?" Zuko asked.

Azula stared at the floor for a brief moment, unsure of what to say. She struggled to find words to accurately describe the dream she had. "I had a dream earlier…" she said quietly.

Zuko was puzzled. "What was it about?" he inquired.

Azula struggled to find words to say. "I dreamt I had sex with Mai….I think I'm falling in love with her, brother!" she cried.

Zuko was surprised. He didn't know what to say at first, but then he found the words to say. "Well, that's surprising. If you want my advice, Azula. I would say go find her right now and tell her how you feel." he said, smiling understandably.

Azula smiled back at him and hugged him. Zuko returned the hug and rubbed her back gently. Finally, they broke away. Azula spoke first. "Well, I guess better get going. Thanks for the advice, Zuzu!" she said.

Zuko patted her on the back. "Anytime, sis." he said. With that, Azula left Zuko's room and raced off to find Mai.

Azula went out towards the garden, hoping to find her there. As luck would have it, Mai was there. She was sitting on a rock, twirling a dagger. Azula slowly walked up to her. "Mai? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Mai turned around to face Azula. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she replied.

Azula plucked up courage, trying to decide what to say next. "Mai…I like you a lot. In fact, I like you a whole lot." she said.

Mai was confused. "What are you trying to say, Azula?" she asked.

Azula summoned all the courage she had and valiantly found her next words. "Mai… I love you!" she confessed. Azula drew Mai into a passionate kiss. Mai broke the kiss to breathe. "I've had feelings for you as well, Azula. I was too nervous to say so." she said.

Azula was overjoyed. "Oh, Mai! Come here!" she screamed with joy. And the two girls shared a long, deep passionate kiss right in the gardens. Azula scooped Mai into her arms and carried her bridal style back to her bedroom. With their lips locked still, Azula laid Mai down on her bed. Mai moaned deeply. "Fuck me, Azula...make me yours."

Azula kissed her throat & neck gently. "I intend to, Mai..." she replied, her voice dripping with seduction.

**(Lemon Warning)**

Azula kissed Mai deeply, making her lover moan. Mai gasped & moaned. Azula let down Mai's hair, letting it fall behind her shoulders.

Azula opened Mai's robe and trailed kisses from her throat to her breasts. Mai moaned appreciatively. She reached up and let down Azula's hair. In response, Azula removed Mai's robe, sliding it down her shoulders. She then turned her attention to the numerous knife holsters, and removed them one by one. In no time, Mai was naked and Azula's for the taking.

Mai tugged on Azula's armor, Azula raised her arms to accommodate her. She then focused on Azula's shirt & pants. Azula shrugged out of them. In no time, both girls were naked. "Are you ready?" Azula asked.

Mai nodded her head. "I'm ready, Azula. Make me yours..." she said.

Azula kissed Mai roughly & deeply. Mai responded back in kind.

Azula trailed kisses from Mai's sternum to her belly, making her lover moan. Mai moaned passionately. "Aaah, Azula..." she moaned. She wrapped her legs around Azula in a lover's embrace.

Azula rubbed her palm across Mai's womanhood. Mai groaned at the touch.

Azula smiled, seeing her reaction. She then slowly stuck a finger inside of her and started pumping. Mai's moans began to increase in volume. Azula kissed Mai softly.

Her pumping increased with speed. Mai moaned louder than ever. "Azula!" she moaned. Seeing this reaction from Mai, Azula stuck another finger inside of her. Mai moaned at the touch.

Azula continued to pump her fingers inside of Mai. Mai moaned deeply. "I-I'm gonna...Aaahhh!" she moaned. She came right on Azula's fingers.

Azula pulled her fingers out of Mai and licked her juices off of her fingers. She then stuck her fingers into Mai's mouth. Mai moaned. Azula kissed her deeply.

Mai flipped them both over and kissed Azula deeply. She trailed kisses from Azula's neck to her breasts, making the princess moan. "Oh, Mai...make me cum..." she moaned out. Mai then stuck her fingers inside of Azula and pumped roughly. Azula moaned loudly. "YES! OH, GOD YES!" she moaned.

Mai's pumping went full speed. Azula soon felt her release coming. "Oh god, Mai. I-I'm gonna- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she moaned. Azula came on Mai's fingers.

Mai put her fingers in Azula's mouth, letting the princess taste herself. She then kissed Azula gently & deeply.

**(Lemon End)**

Mai snuggled up to Azula, embracing the younger woman. "That was perfect, Azula." she said dreamily. Azula smiled at her. "I love you, Mai. So much." she said truthfully.

Mai flashed Azula a rare smile. "I love you, too. Azula." she replied. Mai tucked Azula's head under her chin and threw the blankets over both of them. With one final kiss between the two, the girls fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Passion

A/N: Major Fluff! It will get extremely dark later on, but for now all around fluffiness.

The next morning, Azula awoke early. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection. Azula turned to her left and saw the sleeping form of Mai.

Azula kissed her lover's lips gently, earning a moan from the sleeping knife mistress. Mai opened her eyes and returned the kiss with passion.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" Mai asked. Azula smiled back at her lovingly.

"Like a baby. You up for breakfast?" she replied. Mai sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders and kissed her neck. Azula moaned & gasped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Azula said. With that, the girls got out of bed and got dressed.

Azula & Mai finally arrived in the dining room. Zuko was already there, along with Toph, Aang & Sokka.

"Greetings, girls." Zuko said.

"Hello!" said Aang.

"Hi.." said Sokka.

"Sup, Sunshine and Gloomy?" Toph quipped.

Azula & Mai were too embarrassed to say anything, so they just nodded their heads. _"What the hell..."_ Mai thought.

She buried her face into her girlfriend's shoulder, Azula pulled her onto her lap and stroked her hair.

Toph spoke first. "So, Sparky tells me you two are together?" she asked.

Azula nodded in agreement, never ceasing her stroking of Mai's raven hair. "Yes, that is correct. We've been together since yesterday."

Toph smiled & chuckled. "Well, Sunshine. I'm happy for you two! You got my support all the way." she said truthfully.

Zuko took the time to offer his praise. "I think the relationship between you & Mai is a beautiful thing. Don't let anything come between you two." he said grandly.

Sokka chimed in with: "When's the wedding? Have either of you popped the question yet?"

Mai was annoyed at Sokka's stupidity. _"Shut the fuck up, you annoying piece of moose-lion shit!" _

Aang elbowed him in the ribs. "Sokka! They just got together yesterday!" he said crossly.

Sokka felt silly. "Well, excuuuuuuse me!" he said, annoyed.

Zuko broke up the argument before it could get out of hand and everyone sat down to a nice breakfast.

"Let me just say one more time, congratulations you two!" Zuko said.

"Hear hear!" Aang put in.

"Yeah congrats, you two lovebirds!" Toph exclaimed.

Sokka was in a world of his own. _"I think two girls together is hot..."  
_

(That night)

Azula & Mai had just returned home from a party held in Zuko's honor. The girls headed for their bedroom tired from dancing with each other. The girls took off their clothes and crawled into bed. Mai wrapped her arms around Azula's waist and placed her head between her girlfriend's breasts.

"Mai? Can I ask you something?" Azula asked, nervously.

Mai flashed Azula a rare smile. "Sure, baby. Anything" she replied.

Azula carefully choose her next words. "If I asked you, would you marry me?" she asked.

Mai's smile grew wider. "Of course, Azula. You know I would." she replied.

Azula squealed with joy and drew Mai into a passionate kiss, which Mai returned enthusiastically.

Then Azula broke the kiss and laid back on the bed. Mai kissed Azula deeply and longingly. "I love you so much, Azula." she said sweetly.

Azula smiled at her. "I love you, too. Mai." she replied. The girls shared one final kiss and then they went happily to sleep.

A/N: I know you were expecting it, but not in this chapter. I'm gonna let it build up for a few chapters before Azula pops the question. C ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let It Go

A/N: Smuff Ahoy!

Azula & Mai woke up the next morning feeling happy. They stared into each others eyes before kissing intimately. Mai moaned & groaned, shoving her tongue in Azula's mouth. Azula broke the kiss to breathe.

"Good morning, baby." Azula chirped, kissing the raven-haired woman on the forehead. Mai smiled back at her girlfriend, snuggling into her embrace.

"Good morning to you, too. Azula." Mai said. She climbed on top of Azula, her raven hair falling around them like a curtain. She leaned down and kissed Azula passionately. The princess wrapped her arms around the gothic beauty. Mai trailed kisses down Azula's neck towards her breasts, making her girlfriend moan.

(Smut Warning)

Azula moaned & whimpered. "Take me Mai, love me like no other…." she moaned. Mai smiled and trailed kisses towards Azula's nether regions. Azula whimpered for more. Mai got between her lover's legs and proceeded to lick her girlfriend's pussy, making the princess moan in ecstasy.

Azula flipped them over and ground her hips against her lover, making her love moan in pleasure. "Mmmm, fuck me, baby.." Mai moaned passionately.

The princess trailed kisses down Mai's neck to her breasts, whilst palming her labia. Mai was moaning in ecstasy. She could feel her release approaching fast.

"Oh god, Azula…I-I'm gonna….AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she moaned. And Azula kissed her deeply, laying her head on Mai's breasts and listening to the sound of her heartbeat.

(Smut End)

"That was wonderful, baby." Azula gushed. Mai smiled at her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, my princess." Mai said sweetly.

"I love you, too. My dark angel." Azula replied, kissing Mai deeply.

The girls quickly got dressed and headed towards the dining hall for breakfast. They greeted everyone with a bow. Sokka looked tired & exhausted and so did Zuko. Aang, Toph, Suki And Katara on the other hand looked cheerful and happy.

Zuko spoke first. "The next time the two of you decide to have sex, please keep it down! I could hear you all the way from my office." he said.

Sokka spoke next. "I'm usually a heavy sleeper, but your sex this morning woke me up, too!" he said furiously.

Azula felt embarrassed and buried her face in Mai's neck. Mai pulled her into an embrace and stroked her charcoal-black hair. Everyone else laughed about it, and they sat down to breakfast.

Mai reached over for a bowl of grapes at the same time Azula was reaching for it. Mai got there first and placed the grapes in front of her.

Suddenly, she had an idea. "Hey, baby. how about I feed you?" she asked.

Azula could only smile. Mai seductively placed a grape in Azula's mouth. Azula returned the gesture.

This went on for 10 minutes until Zuko cleared his throat. The girls turned towards him. "There's a time and a place for that, and now is not the time!" he bellowed. Everyone else chuckled, and breakfast continued as normal.


End file.
